


Basil – Gauner auf leisen Pfoten

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Als Doktor Watson eine verletzte Katze entdeckt, hat er keine Ahnung davon, wie dieses Tier sein Leben mit Holmes verändern wird…





	Basil – Gauner auf leisen Pfoten

Titel: Basil – Gauner auf leisen Pfoten  
Autor: Lady Charena (2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Emma Hudson, Originalcharaktere und Basil  
Pairing: Holmes/Watson  
Rating: ab 18 slash, Humor  
Worte: 9673  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Als Doktor Watson eine verletzte Katze entdeckt, hat er keine Ahnung davon, wie dieses Tier sein Leben mit Holmes verändern wird…

Anmerkung: Geschrieben unter dem Einfluss der Granada Verfilmungen mit Jeremy Brett als Sherlock Holmes und David Burke als John Watson, Anfang der 1980er.

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Gewidmet: B., Spocky & den sechs Zwergen

 

 

Aus den privaten Tagebüchern des John H. Watson, M.D.

 

Ich hatte mich bedauerlicherweise bereits verspätet – Mrs. Brownings wollte mich nach der Untersuchung ihrer Tochter nicht eher gehen lassen, als dass ich Tee mit ihr getrunken hatte. Sie war seit einigen Jahren Witwe und verhätschelte ihr einziges Kind, ein sieben Jahre altes Mädchen, übermäßig. 

Weiters – so erschien es mir seit geraumer Zeit – hatte sie... nun, wie soll ich sagen... eine unglückliche Zuneigung zu mir entwickelt, die mir sehr unangenehm war. Mein Versuch, sie an einen Kollegen zu verweisen, der ausgebildeter Kinderarzt war, scheiterte an ihrer Behauptung Violetta – so hieß ihre Tochter – würde sich an einen fremden Arzt nicht gewöhnen. 

Zudem hatte Mrs. Brownings die Angewohnheit, stets um meinen Besuch zu bitten und obwohl ich die Schwester in der Ordination angewiesen hatte, die Termine – soweit möglich – an einen meiner Kollegen weiter zu leiten, konnte ich ihr nicht ganz entkommen. Ihre Behauptung, Violetta – die eigentlich an nichts litt, was nicht ein paar Spielkameraden in ihrem Alter in Ordnung hätten bringen können (doch Mrs. Brownings hatte Sorge, ihr zartes Kind wäre den anderen Kindern nicht gewachsen, so durfte sie nie zum Spielen raus, sondern hatte ihrer Mutter Gesellschaft zu leisten) – wäre förmlich aufgeblüht, seit ich sie behandelte, war natürlich sehr schmeichelhaft, konnte mich aber trotzdem nicht von der Überzeugung abbringen, dass Mrs. Brownings Interesse an mir in erster Linie nicht-ärztlicher Natur war. Obwohl ich der Situation durchaus ein gewisses Amüsement zugestand, war es mir oftmals eher peinlich.

Um nun zum Abendessen rechtzeitig in der Baker Street sein zu können, nahm ich diverse Abkürzungen durch Seitengassen – denn leider hatte ich nicht das Glück, eine Droschke auf mich aufmerksam machen zu können und musste so den Weg zu Fuß zurücklegen. 

Ich schritt gerade durch einen Durchgang zwischen zwei Häusern, der offensichtlich zur Ablage allerlei Müll verwendet wurde. Die dafür vorgesehenen Behälter quollen jedoch über und ein Übelkeit erregender Geruch hing wie eine schwere Decke in der Luft. Ich zog meinen Schal über Mund und Nase, um mir so das Atmen zumindest etwas zu erleichtern und schritt kräftig aus, um diesen Ort so rasch wie irgend möglich hinter mir zu lassen. 

In diesem Moment hörte ich ein Wimmern, fast so, wie das Weinen eines Kindes. Ich verharrte und lauschte. Aus einem der Gebäude konnte es schwerlich kommen, dazu war es zu leise. Und doch konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich inmitten dieses Unrats ein lebendes Wesen – mit Ausnahme von Ratten und ähnlichem Ungeziefer – aufhielt. 

Schließlich glaubte ich eine schwache Bewegung zwischen zwei überquellenden Mülltonnen auszumachen und suchte mir - mühsam und vorsichtig, um nicht auszugleiten – einen Weg dorthin. Hier war der Gestank kaum auszuhalten. Doch als ich mit meinem Spazierstock ein Bündel alter Lumpen auseinander schob, hatte ich die Quelle des Wimmerns ausgemacht – eine junge Katze. Sie maunzte leise, als sie mich sah und wandte den Kopf, der mit einer großen, blutverkrusteten Wunde versehen war.

Mitleid mit dem armen Tier überkam mich. Ich stellte meine Tasche auf einen einigermaßen trockenen Fleck, lehnte meinen Spazierstock dagegen und beugte mich zu der Katze herab, um sie hoch zu nehmen. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, der faulige Gestank würde mir die Besinnung rauben, dann hatte ich das magere Kätzchen sicher in beiden Händen und nahm es hoch. 

Das Tier gab nun keinen Laut mehr von sich, seine Bewegungen waren matt und kraftlos und kaum als Abwehr zu deuten. In Ermangelung anderer Alternativen, öffnete ich meine geräumige Arzttasche, bereitete aus einigen Tüchern und Binden ein provisorisches Lager – während dessen lag die Katze reglos zu meinen Füßen, so dass ich schon fast glaubte, sie wäre in der Zwischenzeit verstorben – hob sie hinein und nahm die Tasche vorsichtig hoch. Ihre Pfoten zuckten einmal kurz, das einzige Lebenszeichen, das sie von sich gab. Indem ich den Verschluss offen ließ, war die Tasche zwar unangenehm zu tragen, ich konnte jedoch auf diese Weise sicher sein, dass die Katze noch ausreichend Luft bekam. Dergestalt machte ich mich endlich auf dem Heimweg.

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Hudson empfing mich mit vorwurfsvollem Schweigen. Sie hatte mich eintreten hören. Vorsichtig stellte ich am Fuße der Treppe meine Tasche ab. „Ich bedauere außerordentlich, Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet zu haben, liebe Mrs. Hudson. Meine Verspätung ist unverzeihlich. Hat Mr. Holmes bereits gespeist?“

Halb besänftigt glättete sich ihre Stirn und auch ihre Stimme klang milder, als sie antwortete: „Nein, Dr. Watson. Er bestand darauf, auf Ihre Ankunft zu warten. Ich fürchte jedoch, meinem Hühnchen wird die Verzögerung nicht gut bekommen sein.“

Ich ergriff beruhigend ihre Hand. „Mrs. Hudson, es wird wie jede Ihrer Mahlzeiten eine einzige Gaumenfreude sein“, entgegnete ich galant und führte ihre Hand an die Lippen.

Die zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und eine mädchenhafte Röte auf ihre Wange. „Oh, Sie sind ein alter Schwerenöter, Dr. Watson“, meinte sie und zog hastig ihre Hand zurück. „Ich bringe Ihnen sofort das Essen hoch.“ Sie trat in ihre Wohnung zurück. 

In diesem Moment fiel mir die Katze ein. „Oh, Mrs. Hudson?“, rief ich ihr nach. 

Sie erschien erneut an der Tür. „Was kann ich noch für Sie tun, Dr. Watson?“

„Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich und brächten etwas Milch mit? Und vielleicht ein oder zwei rohe Eier?“ 

Die gute Seele blickte mich zu recht erstaunt an. „Rohe Eier und Milch?“, wiederholte sie. „Ja, selbstverständlich, wenn Sie es so wünschen.“

Ich dankte ihr und ging die Treppen hoch, meine Tasche vorsichtig auf ausgestreckten Armen balancierend. 

Holmes öffnete mir die Tür, als ich mit dem Spazierstock dagegen klopfte – schließlich mangelte es mir an einer freien Hand, um die Klinke zu ergreifen. Er wich einen Schritt zurück, um mich herein zu lassen und blickte mir erstaunt nach, die Hände in die Taschen seines Hausrocks geschoben.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe“, sagte ich, nachdem ich die Tasche abgestellt und mich zu ihm umgedreht hatte. „Mrs. Brownings bestand darauf, dass ich mit ihr den Tee nehme. Und dann hatte ich noch einen Notfall.“

Holmes lächelte. „Ich verstehe“, entgegnete er sanft spottend. „Mrs. Brownings ist noch immer auf der Suche nach einem Gatten.“ 

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Blut in den Kopf stieg, was Holmes nur zum Lachen reizte. „Ich habe sie dazu in keinster Weise ermuntert“, entgegnete ich kühl.

„Davon bin ich auch nicht ausgegangen. Ich rühme mich damit, deinen Geschmack zu kennen.“ Holmes trat zu mir, berührte flüchtig meine Wange und küsste mich auf den Mund, bevor er weiter ging und sich an den Tisch setzte. „Und welcher Notfall benötigte denn deine Aufmerksamkeit?“

„Notfall?“, echote ich, einen Moment lang verwirrt. Es fiel mir noch nicht so leicht, wie Holmes mit der neuen Situation, mit meinen und seinen neuen Gefühlen umzugehen.   
Sehr viele Jahre waren wir enge Freunde gewesen. Und als ich Holmes tot glauben musste, war mir, als wäre ein Teil von mir mit ihm gegangen. Der Tod meiner Frau Mary, nur knapp zwei Jahre später, war schmerzlich und qualvoll für uns beide – vor allem das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit als Arzt plagte mich, da ich ihre Krankheit nicht heilen konnte – und doch blieb da die Erinnerung und Dankbarkeit für gemeinsam erlebte Jahre. Ich trauerte um sie, doch hinterließ ihr Tod keine derartige Wunde in meiner Seele, wie es Holmes getan hatte. Ich akzeptierte dieses Gefühl einfach, ohne seine Ursachen zu hinterfragen.

Holmes Rückkehr ist nur ein schwacher Schatten in meiner Erinnerung. Kaum deutlicher entsinne ich mich seiner Erklärung, warum er alle Welt für so lange Zeit im Glauben gelassen hatte, tot zu sein. Holmes las den Bericht, den ich für meine Leser verfasst hatte, doch wir sprachen niemals mehr über diese Zeit. Im Gegensatz erinnere ich mich klar und deutlich an den warmen Klang seiner Stimme, der Zärtlichkeit in seinem Blick. 

Ich wusste – nein, wir beide wussten es nicht – lange nicht, welcher Natur meine Gefühle für ihn waren. Und es ist auch heute noch verwirrend. Ich war stet ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, mit durchschnittlichen, vielleicht manchmal etwas schwerfälligen Gedanken – doch plötzlich befand ich mich in einer völlig neuen, zuvor vollkommen undenkbaren Situation. So etwas wie Liebe zu einem Mann zu empfinden, war nicht nur abnormal und unmoralisch – es war auch strafbar vor dem Gesetz. 

Und dennoch... die Jahre an Holmes Seite, ich möchte sie nicht missen. Ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage, mir mein Leben ohne ihn vorzustellen. 

„John?“ 

Mühsam fand ich in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ja?“ Ich wandte mich zu ihm um.

Holmes lächelte, seine Augen wirkten verhangen. Und ich hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er um meine Gedanken wusste. „Du wolltest mir von dem Notfall berichten?“

„Oh, natürlich.“ Ich nahm mich zusammen und setzte mich zu ihm an den Tisch. Um gleich darauf wieder aufzuspringen. „Der Notfall ist in meiner Tasche“, sagte ich.

„In deiner Tasche?“

Bevor ich noch mehr Verwirrung stiftete, holte ich meine Tasche, öffnete sie und nahm die Katze heraus. Einen Augenblick dachte ich, sie wäre nicht mehr am Leben, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Pfoten. „Ich habe sie zwischen Unrat gefunden.“

Holmes lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Das ist... nicht zu verkennen“, entgegnete er ironisch.

Ja, leider roch die Katze sehr streng. Ich trug sie ins Badezimmer, legte sie auf ein Handtuch und holte Watte und eine Flasche Wasserstoffsuperoxid, um ihre Wunde zu säubern. Zwar war ich kein Tierarzt, doch sollte ich in der Lage sein, sie ausreichend zu versorgen.

Vom Wohnzimmer aus war das Klappern von Geschirr zu hören und Mrs. Hudsons fragende Stimme. Holmes antwortete ihr.

Ich nahm das Rasiermesser aus seiner Schutzhülle und machte mich daran, vorsichtig etwas von dem Fell rings um die Wunde abzuschneiden, um diese ganz bloß zu legen. Die Katze hielt währenddessen vollkommen still, als wüsste sie, was mit ihr geschah und in welcher Absicht. Dann spülte ich verkrustetes Blut und Schmutz von der Wunde und betupfte sie mit der desinfizierenden Lösung. Die Katze miaute einmal, gab ansonsten keinen Laut von sich. 

Da ich Mrs. Hudson nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte, wusch ich mir anschließend die Hände und ließ die Katze liegen, um mich dem Abendessen zu widmen. 

Holmes hielt mit dem Essen inne und blickte mir entgegen. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, ohne dich zu beginnen.“

„Natürlich.“ Ich setzte mich und nahm mir ein Stück des verführerisch duftenden Hühnchens. „Die Katze scheint wohlauf zu sein, übelriechend und schwach ist sie wohl, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie in Lebensgefahr ist.“ Ich häufte mir gekochte Kartoffeln auf den Teller. Bis zu diesem Moment war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, wie hungrig ich war.

Holmes legte die Gabel beiseite und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

„Aber du beabsichtigst nicht, deine Teilhaberschaft an der Praxis zugunsten einer Tierarztpraxis aufzugeben?“, erkundigte er sich.

Ich lächelte – und ließ mich auf das Spiel ein. Konzentriert ein Stück Huhn kauend, gab ich mir den Anschein, nach zu denken. „Vielleicht doch. Ich könnte mit dieser Katze meine Berufung als Tierarzt entdeckt haben.“

In solch heiterem Tonfall beendeten wir dann auch die Mahlzeit. 

Wir stießen mit dem letzten Glas Wein an, dann lehnte sich Holmes zurück und wies auf ein Tablett, dass auf dem Nebentisch stand. „Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass das die Nachspeise ist.“

Ich folgte seinem Blick und lachte. Vielleicht hatte ich bereits ein wenig zu viel getrunken, doch der Wein war vorzüglich und ich fühlte mich herrlich beschwingt. Mein Blick fiel auf ein Glas mit Milch und einem irdenen Teller, auf dem zwei Eier lagen. „Nein, ich wollte die Katze füttern.“

„Weiß Mrs. Hudson bereits von ihrem neuen Gast?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich berichte ihr erst, wenn das Tier in einem vorzeigbaren Zustand ist. Wer weiß, vielleicht überlebt sie die Nacht nicht und dann habe ich unsere gute Wirtin umsonst aufgeregt.“ Es war mir – und leider hatte ich zuvor keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet – bekannt, dass Mrs. Hudson eine Abneigung gegen Katzen hegte. „Nun ja, wir müssen sie ja nicht behalten“, fuhr ich nüchterner fort. „Sicherlich ist es sowieso ein Streuner, der die erstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen wird, sich aus dem Staube zu machen.“

Holmes stand auf und trat hinter mich. Seine Hände lagen auf meinen Schultern, als er sich vorbeugte. Ich spürte zunächst seinen warmen Atem, dann seine weichen Lippen an meinem Hals. „Es ist spät. Kann ich dich dafür gewinnen, dass wir uns zurückziehen?“

Schritte auf der Treppe ließen uns auseinander fahren. Mrs. Hudson kam, um abzuräumen. Holmes wich von mir zurück und setzte sich in seinen favorisierten Sessel am Kamin. 

Ich rettete ein Stück Hühnchen, das übriggeblieben war und legte es zu den Eiern auf den Teller. 

Diese Aktion brachte mir zwar einen merkwürdigen Blick von Mrs. Hudson ein, jedoch sie stellte keine Fragen. Eine diskrete Hauswirtin ist ein wahres Himmelsgeschenk...

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson“, sagte ich. „Das Essen war wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

Das Kompliment brachte wieder Farbe auf ihre Wangen. „Wünschen die Herren sonst noch etwas?“

„Nein, danke, Mrs. Hudson. Wir sind restlos glücklich“, entgegnete Holmes. 

„Dann ziehe ich mich jetzt zurück, Gentlemen. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht, Mrs. Hudson.“ Wir hatten im Chor geantwortet, wie eifrige Kinder. Ich sah Mrs. Hudson lächeln, bevor sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Ich fragte mich, was sie über mich und Holmes dachte. Konnte sie die Wahrheit ahnen?

Wie so oft erriet Holmes meine Gedanken. „Ich fürchte, sie weiß es.“

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und fühlte das Blut aus meinem Gesicht weichen. „Aber...“ Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. 

Holmes schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir von ihrer Seite etwas befürchten müssen. Sie ist uns beiden sehr zugetan.“

Seine Worte hatten jedoch die fröhliche Stimmung zerstört. Ich erhob mich, nahm den Teller mit den Eiern und dem Fleisch, sowie das Glas mit der Milch. „Ich kümmere mich um unseren Gast.“

Holmes stand ebenfalls auf und kam zu mir. Seine Hand lag nur ganz leicht auf meinem Arm und doch glaubte ich die Haut – durch die Lagen an Kleidung hindurch – kribbeln zu spüren. „Wirst du mir die Freude machen und heute Nacht bei mir sein?“, fragte er leise.

Ich schluckte und spürte, wie ein Anflug von Nervosität meinen Magen zusammen krampfte. „Ja.“ Mehr brachte ich nicht hervor.

Holmes löste sich von mir und entfernte sich mit einem Lächeln in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

Die Katze lag nach wie vor matt auf dem Handtuch, gerade so, wie ich sie zurückgelassen hatte. Als ich sie mit dem Finger anstieß, zuckten ihre Pfoten, zumindest lebte sie noch. 

Ich zerpflückte das Hühnerfleisch in kleine Stückchen und vermengte es mit den aufgeschlagenen Eiern. Dann nahm ich eine flache Seifenschale, wusch sie gründlich aus und füllte sie mit Milch, die ich vorsichtshalber mit Wasser verdünnte. Nun tauchte ich die Fingerkuppe in die Flüssigkeit und ließ einen Tropfen auf die Nase des Tieres fallen. 

Sofort glitt eine rosafarbene Zunge aus dem Maul und leckte ihn ab. Dass sie offenbar durstig war, erschien mir als gutes Zeichen und ich wiederholte dieses einige Male. Mehr konnte ich jetzt nicht für die Katze tun, also verließ ich das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter mir. 

Nachdem ich im Wohnzimmer alle Lampen gelöscht hatte, klopfte ich kurz an Holmes Tür und als ich eintrat, entschwand jeder Gedanke an das Tier meinem Bewusstsein.

 

* * *

 

Ich erwachte kurz nach Mitternacht und befreite mich sanft aus Holmes Armen, um in mein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück zu kehren. Wir wagten selten, eine ganze Nacht in einem Bett zu verbringen. Man stelle sich nur vor, ein Notfall würde sich ereignen und Mrs. Hudson würde mein Bett leer und unberührt und mich in Holmes Armen vorfinden. Nicht auszudenken, was das für uns bedeuten würde... Und doch war es bei aller Notwendigkeit ein wenig zufriedenstellendes Arrangement – ich vermisste bereits, ihn an meiner Seite zu spüren, seinen ruhigen Atem zu hören.

Glücklicherweise verbindet eine Tür unsere Räume, so dass es möglich ist, sie vom Wohnraum aus unbeobachtet, zu betreten und zu verlassen. 

Als ich dann allein in meinem klammen, kalten Bett lag, schien es mir unmöglich, sofort einzuschlafen. Meine Gedanken schweiften einmal hierher, einmal dahin. Und wandten sich schließlich der Katze zu. Ich grübelte über der Vorstellung, was mit ihr werden würde, sollte sie genesen. Konnte – sollte – ich sie behalten? 

Seit mein letztes Haustier – eine junge Bulldogge – kurz nach meinem Einzug in die Baker Street an Staupe erkrankte und starb, hatte ich eigentlich nicht mehr beabsichtigt, mir noch einmal einen Vierbeiner zuzulegen. Doch nun schien mir fast, ich hatte damit, dass ich die Katze mitgenommen hatte, auch die Verantwortung für ihre weitere Existenz auf mich genommen. Schließlich beschloss ich, diese Entscheidung auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben und begab mich endlich zur Ruhe.

 

* * *

 

Ich erwachte früh, trotz des Schlafmangels der vergangenen Tage fühlte ich mich erfrischt und ausgeruht. Ich bedachte Holmes dafür mit einem Lächeln – denn wem, wenn nicht ihm und dem vergangenen Abend in seinen Armen hatte ich diesen revitalisierenden Effekt zu verdanken...

Nachdem ich meinen Hausrock übergeworfen hatte, begab ich mich ins Badezimmer. Doch das Handtuch war leer. Hastig blickte ich mich um. Die Katze konnte den Raum nicht verlassen haben, die Tür war ja geschlossen gewesen. Neben der Waschkommode stach mir etwas Weißes ins Auge. Ich bückte mich und griff danach, um es hervor zu ziehen. Es war eines meiner Hemden, das wohl aus dem Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche gefallen und durch unglückliche Umstände unter die Waschkommode geglitten war. Jedoch fühlte es sich erheblich schwerer an, als es sein sollte, als beschwere etwas das andere Ende des Hemdes... und das war die Katze. Ich lachte leise. 

„Du hast dir wohl ein bequemeres Plätzchen ausgesucht, was?“, fragte ich amüsiert. „Aber Mrs. Hudson wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, mein Hemd in diesem Zustand vorzufinden.“

Die Katze hob den Kopf und maunzte leise. War das nun eine Zustimmung? Es schien mir fast so. Vorsichtig nahm ich sie hoch und setzte sie wieder auf das Handtuch, wo ich sie mir besser ansehen konnte. Es steckte da ein hübsches Kätzchen unter all diesem Straßenschmutz, dessen war ich mir ziemlich sicher. 

Wenn man sie nur etwas reinigte... Es ist ja hinlänglich bekannt, dass Katzen wasserscheu sind, also versuchte ich erst gar nicht, sie in die Waschschüssel zu bekommen. Ich hatte kein Interesse daran, mich auf einen Kampf mit ihr einzulassen, den ich verlieren musste – um mich dann selbst zu verarzten zu. Also bückte ich mich erneut, öffnete ein kleines Schränkchen im Fuß der Kommode und entnahm ihr einen von den Scheuerlappen, die Mrs. Hudson hier aufbewahrte. Er roch schwach nach Seife, als ihn aufhob und mich erneut aufrichtete. 

Die Katze hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt. Sie schien bedeutend kräftiger zu sein als noch am Vortag und musterte mich – halb misstrauisch, halb neugierig – wie es mir vorkam. 

„Wir müssen dich sauber machen, Pussy“, sagte ich zu ihr (natürlich ohne Hoffnung, sie würde mich verstehen). „Ansonsten brauchen wir Mrs. Hudson nicht unter die Augen zu treten.“ Ich goss Wasser in die Waschschüssel und befeuchtete den Lappen, während ich sprach. Als ich mich jetzt mit ihm dem Kopf der Katze näherte, zuckte sie zurück. Hastig griff ich mit der anderen Hand nach ihr und erwischte sie auch glücklich am Nackenfell, bevor sie von der Kommode springen konnte. 

So hielt ich sie mit der einen und reinigte sie mit der anderen Hand, während sie sich fauchend und kratzend widersetzte. 

Schließlich – und zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich überzeugt, selbst feuchter als die Katze geworden zu sein – warf ich den Lappen in die Schüssel zurück und zog blitzschnell mit beiden Händen das Handtuch um die Katze hoch und begann sie trocken zu reiben. Plötzlich konnte ich verstehen, warum manche Menschen die Katzen dem Teufel zuschrieben! Ein wahrlich höllisches Fauchen und Zischen ertönte und ich hörte ein reißendes Geräusch, als der Stoff riss. Eine graue Pfote erschien, die Krallen ausgefahren. Rasch ließ ich die Tuchenden fallen. 

Die Katze kauerte angriffsbereit da und starrte mich an. 

„Gibt es ein Problem?“, ertönte es in diesem Moment hinter uns.

Ich fuhr herum – im Eifer des Gefechts hatte ich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür überhört. 

„Nein“, entgegnete ich grimmig. „Wir sind gerade dabei, Freundschaft zu schließen. Sie ist sehr eigenwillig.“

Holmes kam in den Raum und blickte die Katze näher an. „Das ist also dein Findling“, sagte er leise. „Es ist übrigens ein Kater, keine Sie“, setzte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Ich fühlte mich unweigerlich etwas verlegen, auf etwas so Elementares bisher keinen Gedanken verschwendet zu haben... zuckte jedoch gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ob Katze, ob Kater. Ich frage mich, wie ich Mrs. Hudson den neuen Mitbewohner schmackhaft machen soll. Vielleicht...“ Ich stoppte – verblüfft, ob der Szenerie vor meinen Augen. Holmes hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, um die Katze – Pardon, den Kater – prüfend zu untersuchen und sie – nein, er – rieb seinen Kopf an Holmes Handrücken. Unwillkürlich verspürte ich einen winzigen Stich Eifersucht. Welch‘ undankbares Vieh, dachte ich mir. Schließlich hatte ich ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Doch dann musste ich über mich selbst lächeln. Eifersüchtig auf eine Katze?

Und was tat mein Gefährte? Er kraulte den Kater gedankenverloren unter dem Kinn und zwischen den Ohren, was diesem ein wohliges Schnurren entlockte. Es war einfach unglaublich!

„Wie willst du ihn nennen?“, riss mich Holmes aus meinen Gedanken. 

„Oh. Daran habe ich noch gedacht“, sagte ich zögernd. Ich überlegte, doch die Katzennamen, die ich so manchmal von einer älteren, alleinstehenden Dame und Katzenbesitzerin hörte, waren allesamt weiblichen Ursprungs: Pussy, Kitty und ähnliches. Nichts, was zu unserer Katze – unserem Kater – passte. „Wie wäre es mit... Basil?“, schlug ich schließlich vor.

„Gut.“ Holmes strich dem Kater ein letztes Mal über den Rücken, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwandte. „Aber weswegen ich eigentlich gekommen bin, dich zu suchen...“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste mich. „Guten Morgen, John.“

Ich lächelte. „Guten Morg... Au! Verdammt!“ Ich rieb meinen Arm und sah misstrauisch den betont unschuldig zurückblickend Kater an.

„Was ist?“, erkundigte sich Holmes sofort.

„Sie – Er hat mich gekratzt!“ Zum Beweis schob ich den Ärmel meines Hausrocks hoch. Die Krallen hatten winzige, rote Punkte auf meinem Arm hinterlassen. Nun, ich hatte mehr vor Überraschung aufgeschrien, als vor Schmerz. 

Holmes strich sanft mit dem Finger darüber. „Es scheint keine schwere Verletzung zu sein“, neckte er mich. Sein Finger glitt weiter, in den weiten Ärmel des Hausrock hinein und streichelte meine bloße Haut. „Wie ich gerade sagen wollte, als wir so unsanft unterbrochen wurden – ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich einzuladen...“

„Einzuladen?“, echote ich abwesend. Mein ganzes Empfinden war auf die Stelle fixiert, an dem sein Finger über das empfindliche Fleisch an der Innenseite meines Oberarms glitt. Eine heiße Flut an Erregung stieg in mir auf und verdrängte alles andere.

Holmes beugte den Kopf und seine Lippen berührten meinen Arm, gerade dort, wo der Kater mich gekratzt hatte. Dann blickte er mich an. „Ja, mit mir zu frühstücken. Im Bett.“

Ich fühlte mich ganz wackelig auf den Beinen und nickte nur. Zu mehr war ich wirklich nicht in der Lage. Als Holmes sich aufrichtete, glitt sein Morgenrock weiter auseinander und sein Nachthemd straffte sich. Ich leckte über meine trockenen Lippen, als ich sah, wie sich sein erregtes Geschlecht darunter abzeichnete. Wie davon angezogen, fanden meine Hände den Weg dorthin, wo meine Augen bereits waren und ich sank auf die Knie, Holmes knochige Hüften umschließend. Er stöhnte auf, als mein Mund durch das Tuch des Nachthemds hindurch den Ursprung seines Begehrens liebkoste. Ich presste ihn enger an mich, rieb meine Zunge über den rauen Stoff, was ein köstliches Prickeln hervorrief. 

In diesem Moment schob Holmes mich von sich. Gekränkt setzte ich mich auf die Fersen zurück und blickte ihn an. 

Holmes stützte sich mit beiden Händen gegen die Waschkommode ab, sein Atem flog, er hielt die Augen geschlossen. 

Direkt vor mir sah ich den feuchten Fleck, den mein Mund und Holmes Erregung auf dem Nachthemd hinterlassen hatten und ich streckte die Hand aus, um ihn erneut zu berühren – doch Holmes hielt mich auf.

„Nicht hier, John“, flüsterte er heiser. „Liebster John, nicht hier.“

Ich verstand. Etwas Klarheit kehrte zurück und ich erhob mich. Nach seiner Hand greifend, zog ich ihm mit mir aus dem Badezimmer und in mein Schlafgemach – die Tür im gleichen Moment hinter uns verriegelnd.

Mit fliegenden Händen zerrte ich an seinem Morgenrock, streifte ihn ab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Selten war ich es, der die Initiative ergriff, doch an diesem Morgen brannte Verlangen in mir, dass ich alle Zurückhaltung vergaß. 

Endlich war ich in der Lage, ihm das Nachthemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Holmes blickte mich mit verschleierten Augen an und hob gehorsam die Arme, als ich es ihm befahl. Dann drängte ich ihn zurück an die Tür und ging wieder vor ihm auf die Knie, um ihn in meinen Mund zu nehmen. Ich spielte mit seinem so begehrten Fleisch, bis er sich mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei ergoss. Zufrieden setze ich mich zurück und leckte meine Mundwinkel sauber. 

Schwer atmend ließ sich Holmes auf den Boden gleiten. Er öffnete die Augen. 

Ich stand auf, warf meinen Hausrock und mein Nachthemd ab. 

Holmes nickte. „Nicht gerade das...“, sagte er. „...was ich im Sinn hatte.“ Und griff nach mir, um mich näher zu ihm zu leiten. 

Steif und genau im richtigen Winkel, um es zu erreichen, ragte ihm meine Männlichkeit entgegen. Dann berührte seine Zunge mein brennendes Fleisch und ich dachte an nichts mehr, als an die Notwendigkeit, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben...

 

***

 

Mrs. Hudson hatte das Frühstück bereits serviert, als Holmes und ich – nun voll bekleidet – in den Wohnraum traten. Die Speisen dampften jedoch noch, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie sie erst vor Kurzem heraufgebracht hatte. 

Mich durchzuckte ein heißer Schreck. Wie leicht hätte sie uns hören können, denn keiner von uns hatte daran gedacht, die Äußerungen seiner Lust zu dämpfen... Ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken hastig und setzte mich an den Frühstückstisch, wo Holmes bereits Platz genommen hatte. 

Wir frühstückten schweigend, jeder in sein Exemplar der Morgenzeitung vertieft, wie es unsere Gewohnheit war. Dann und wann trafen sich unsere Augen über die Schlagzeilen hinweg und wir tauschten ein vielsagendes Lächeln. 

Ich nahm mir gerade eine zweite Portion Eier und Schinken, während Holmes sich suchend umsah. Als ich mich erkundigte, meinte er: „Es ist hier ein sehr interessanter Brief veröffentlicht, der sich auf einen Artikel in der gestrigen Times bezieht. Und dem ich offenbar weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe, als ich hätte sollen.“

Für gewöhnlich lagen die Zeitungen vom Vortag auf einem Tisch neben der Feuerstelle, oft auch auf dem Boden. 

„Ah, da ist sie ja.“ Erfreut stand Holmes auf und holte betreffende Zeitung, die mit anderen in einem wirren Haufen auf dem Boden lag. 

Ich wandte mich beruhigt meinem Essen zu, sah aber dann doch wieder auf, als ich Holmes lachen hörte. 

Aus dem Zeitungsstapel tauchte Basil auf, offenbar unwillig über die Störung seines Schlummers zeigte er Holmes die Fangzähne. 

„Wir haben wohl in der Hitze des Gefechts vergessen, die Badezimmertür zu schließen.“ Holmes kehrte an den Tisch zurück – und der Kater folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Erwartungsvoll setzte sich Basil vor den Tisch und ringelte ordentlich den Schwanz um die Hinterpfoten.

„Nun, schüchtern ist er jedenfalls nicht“, meinte ich amüsiert, zupfte ein Stückchen Schinken aus meinen Eiern und hielt es dem Kater vor die Nase. Nichts passierte. „Nun, er wird es nicht gewöhnt sein, so gefüttert zu werden“, fuhr ich – wesentlich weniger amüsiert – fort und legte den Leckerbissen auf den Boden. Und wieder machte Basil keine Anstalten, davon zu fressen.

„Das ist interessant“, kam es von Holmes, der alles beobachtet hatte. Die Zeitung vergessend, nahm er ein Stück Toast von seinem Teller und hielt ihn dem Kater hin. 

Sofort schnappte Basil danach und verschlang den Happen, um sich dann fein säuberlich das rosa Näschen zu putzen.

Ich starrte die graue, getigerte Katze an. „Ein Zufall, denke ich“, sagte ich zögernd und brach von einer frischen Toastscheibe ein größeres Stück ab und hielt es ihm hin. Wieder wurde ich ignoriert. 

Holmes nahm das Stück Schinken auf, dass ich dem Kater vorgelegt hatte und bot es Basil an, doch diesmal wurde die Gabe auch von ihm verschmäht. Daraufhin nahm er ein Stück von seinem eigenen Teller – wesentlich kleiner als das, das ich angeboten hatte – und hielt es Basil vor die Nase. 

Sofort verschlang der Kater es. 

Das musste Zufall sein, sagte ich mir. So rasch konnte das Tier doch unmöglich einen Favoriten wählen. Ich spießte entschlossen ein Stück Rührei auf meine Gabel und hielt sie Basil vor die Nase. Doch der wich einen Schritt zurück.

Verstimmt ließ ich die Gabel auf meinen Teller fallen. Um Holmes Mundwinkel zuckte es. Er nahm ein Häppchen von seinem Teller, bot es an und sofort verschlang es der Kater. „Verblüffend.“

Ich verkniff mir einen sarkastischen Kommentar. 

Holmes lachte. „Ein merkwürdiges Tier.“

Ein undankbares Vieh, dachte ich, während ich Basil hinterher sah, der gemächlich davonspazierte, den Schwanz steil erhoben. Und es sich dann in meinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin bequem machte. 

Holmes hatte ihm ebenfalls nachgesehen. „Wie ich sehe, hat er sich bereits den besten Platz herausgesucht.“

Und damit war es beschlossene Sache, dass Basil blieb. Mein Leidensweg dagegen begann gerade erst...

 

* * *

 

Natürlich blieb Basils Anwesenheit der guten Mrs. Hudson nicht lange verborgen. Zu meiner Überraschung überwand sie ihre Abneigung gegen Katzen und sehr bald hatte der Kater ihr Herz erobert. Sie sorgte in gewohnt kompetenter Weise für sein Wohlergehen – und nur wenige Wochen später war aus der mageren, jungen Katze, die ich zwischen den Abfällen gefunden hatte, ein stattlicher, wohlgenährter Kater geworden. Von der Verwundung an seinem Kopf war eine schmale Narbe geblieben, auf der kein Fell wuchs und die ihm eine gewisse, ja eine geradezu piratengleiche Verwegenheit verlieh.

 

* * *

 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr versicherte mir, dass es kurz vor der Teezeit war, als ich von meinen Patientenbesuchen in die Baker Street zurückkehrte. Nachdem ich leider keine Zeit zu einem Mittagessen – einer der Kollegen in unserer Gemeinschaftspraxis war krank und ich hatte einen Teil seiner Patienten übernommen – gefunden und nur ein Sandwich zu mir genommen hatte, das mir die Schwester aus der Ordination brachte, war ich nun hungrig und freute mich auf Mrs. Hudsons Tee.

Doch als ich bei ihr hinein sah, um ihr zu bestellen, dass sie den Tee bringen konnte, war Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung leer. Die Hintertür dagegen stand unvorsichtigerweise weit offen, als hätte jemand in großer Eile das Haus verlassen. Oder etwa betreten? Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und umfasste meinen Spazierstock fester. Holmes hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg viele Feinde geschaffen, doch auch ein simpler Einbrecher war nicht völlig auszuschließen. 

Zuerst warf ich einen Blick in den Hinterhof und trat zu diesem Zwecke einige Schritte aus der Tür. 

Da niemand und nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken war, kehrte ich in die Küche zurück – nicht ohne vorher in den gut gefüllten Katzennapf zu treten, der dort stand. 

Seufzend versuchte ich, das Katzenfutter durch Schütteln von meinem Schuh zu entfernen, doch dies erwies sich als vergebliches Unterfangen. Also hüpfte ich auf einem Bein zum Ausguss, um dort meinen Schuh mit einem Lappen hastig zu reinigen. Kaum war dies gelungen, wollte ich mich wieder auf den Weg in unsere Wohnung machen, um das Geheimnis der offenen Hintertür zu lüften – als ich auf Mrs. Hudsons peinlich sauber gewienerten Boden ins Rutschen geriet. Entweder hatte ich in der Eile ein Stückchen Katzenfutter auf der Sohle übersehen oder aber es hatte sich an dem Lappen noch Schmierseife befunden. Warum auch immer - ich fand mich jedenfalls in einer sehr würdelosen Position auf dem Fußboden wieder. 

Und natürlich ertönten genau in diesem Moment Stimmen und sich rasch nähernde Schritte. 

„Aber Doktor Watson?!“

„Watson!?“

Ich wandte mich um. Mrs. Hudson und Holmes standen in der offenen Hintertür und blickten mich erstaunt an. Sofort eilte Holmes an meine Seite und griff mir unterstützend unter die Arme, als ich mich aufrappelte. 

„Mein lieber Watson, wie konnte das nur geschehen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Ich murmelte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen etwas Undeutliches von Schuhen und glatten Fußböden. Eine genauere Erklärung war nicht nötig, denn kaum hatte der Detektiv sich überzeugt, dass ich wieder aus eigener Kraft auf meinen Beinen stehen konnte und unversehrt geblieben war, ließ er mich alleine und trat zu Mrs. Hudson, die seufzend auf dem Küchenstuhl saß. Während ich noch versuchte, meine etwas lädierte Würde wiederzuerlangen, steckten die beiden die Köpfe zusammen und beratschlagten über etwas.

Ich räusperte mich. Keine Reaktion erfolgte. „Entschuldigung?“ Auch dieses wurde ignoriert. „Mrs. Hudson!!“

Endlich hatte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. Meine Hauswirtin blickte mich mit tränenumflorten Augen an. Und sofort fühlte ich mich beschämt. „Ist etwas geschehen, Mrs. Hudson? Ein Todesfall in der Familie?“, erkundigte ich mich mitfühlend. 

Mrs. Hudson schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, Dr. Watson, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn. Er ist doch noch so klein.“

Völlig ahnungslos fragte ich: „Wer?“ Ich hätte es mir denken können...

„Basil.“ Mrs. Hudson zupfte ein Taschentuch aus dem Ärmel ihres Kleides und drückte es an die Augen. „Er muss sich verlaufen haben, der liebe kleine Kerl. Schließlich ist ihm die Umgebung doch noch fremd. Und es ist meine Schuld. Ich muss heute morgen die Hintertür aufgelassen haben, als ich die Flaschen hereinholte, die der Milchmann abgestellt hatte. Und da ist er wohl nach draußen gelaufen und hat sich verirrt.“

„Mrs. Hudson, bitte grämen Sie sich nicht so“, sagte Holmes tröstend und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Er findet sicherlich zu uns zurück. Katzen verfügen über einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn.“

Mein Magen knurrte in diesem Moment und machte mich so schmerzlich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich ja noch immer nicht zu meinem Tee gekommen war. „Mrs. Hudson, wenn Sie trotzdem so freundlich wären, den Tee hinauf zu bringen. Ich...“

Zwei Augenpaare blickten mich an – und ihre Botschaft war klar. 

Herzloses Ungeheuer. 

Demütig rückte ich von meinem Ansinnen ab. „Äh, wenn Sie natürlich lieber nicht...“, murmelte ich. „Wenn Sie sich nicht danach fühlen... Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Ich nahm meine Tasche und meinen Stock, den ich beim Sturz verloren hatte, auf und verließ schnellstmöglich die Küche. 

Da unter diesen Umständen wohl auch nicht mit Sicherheit mit einem Dinner gerechnet werden konnte, beschloss ich, mich umzukleiden und in meinem Club zu Abend zu essen. 

Ich ließ meinen Spazierstock und den Überzieher im Flur und durchquerte den Wohnbereich, um in mein Schlafzimmer zu gelangen. Die Türe war nur angelehnt, doch ich maß dieser Begebenheit keine große Bedeutung zu und trat ein.

Es schneite. Nun, natürlich schneite es nicht wirklich. Doch war dies der erste Gedanke, der mir durch den Kopf schoss. 

Federn schwebten sanft taumelnd durch die Luft und ließen sich überall nieder. Federn, die aus den zerfetzten Überresten meines Kopfkissens quollen. Und dazwischen saß, seelenruhig nach ein paar Federn haschend, der von Mrs. Hudson so schmerzlich vermisste Basil.

Starr vor Schreck fehlten mir zunächst jegliche Worte. „Holmes!“ Es war nur ein schwaches Flüstern, das wohl kaum jenseits der Türe zu vernehmen gewesen war. Ich räusperte mich und leckte über meine trockenen Lippen, meine Kehle fühlte sich rau und zugeschnürt an. Ich holte tief Luft – und bekam prompt eine Feder in den Mund. Eine weitere reizte meine Nase. Und so nieste und hustete ich gleichzeitig, bis sämtliches, störendes Federnwerk meine Atemöffnungen freigegeben hatte. 

„HOLMES!!!“

Vermutlich konnte man mich im ganzen Haus, vielleicht sogar noch auf der Straße hören... es war mir egal. Ich wusste besseres, als selbst zu versuchen, ihn aus dem Bett zu vertreiben. Dieser Kater hatte sehr kräftige Zähne und Krallen und wusste sie gut einzusetzen.

Nur kurze Zeit später riss Holmes hinter mir die Tür auf. „Um Himmels Willen, John, was ist...“ Er unterbrach sich, als er die Bescherung in meinem Schlafzimmer entdeckte. „Oh!“

Ich fuhr zu ihm herum. „Ja, oh!“, wiederholte ich mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Entferne dieses verfluchte Höllenvieh sofort aus meinem Bett - oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde es...“ Ich machte hastig den Mund zu.

Hinter Holmes war Mrs. Hudson aufgetaucht. Sie warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der mir das Blut in die Wangen trieb. Dann sah sie Basil und lächelte. „Na, mein Schätzchen, da bist du ja.“ 

Sofort sprang der Kater von meinem Bett, elegant ein paar Federn abschüttelnd und lief zu Mrs. Hudson, um ihr schnurrend um die Beine zu streichen. 

Sie bückte sich und nahm ihn hoch. „Mir einen solchen Schrecken einzujagen, du Strolch“, schalt sie liebevoll. Basil rieb ungerührt seinen Kopf an ihrer Wange. „Jetzt bekommst du erst einmal dein Fresschen. Ich habe etwas ganz Feines für dich. Jemand ist ja in deinen Napf getreten.“ Dabei blickte sie mich strafend an, bevor sie mit dem Kater auf dem Arm nach unten verschwand. 

Ich stand noch immer wie betäubt in meinem verwüsteten Raum. Hier und da segelte eine vereinzelte Feder durch die Luft, aufgewirbelt vom Luftstrom der zufallenden Tür.

Und Holmes? Mein Gefährte, von dem ich etwas mehr an Loyalität erwartet hätte, war in einen Sessel gefallen und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. Schließlich wischte er die Lachtränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln und nahm offenbar nun erst meine grimmige Miene zur Kenntnis. „Aber John - wo ist dein Sinn für Humor geblieben?“

„Ich finde dies...“ .- ich hob einen Fetzen auf, der zuvor zu meinem Kopfkissen gehört hatte und hielt ihn Holmes vor die Nase – „...nicht sehr amüsant. Ich habe mir bereits einiges gefallen lassen. Aber das ist kriminell!!“

„John. Basil hat das nicht mit Absicht getan“, meinte Holmes beschwichtigend. „Wir sprechen hier immerhin über eine Katze.“

Ich konnte seinem Tonfall deutlich entnehmen, dass er der Meinung war, ich würde übertreiben. Jedoch traute ich Basil eine ganze Menge krimineller Energie zu. Also schwieg ich eisern. Ich hatte kein Verlangen danach, mich noch weiter der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

Holmes stand auf und trat zu mir. Er legte beide Hände auf meine Schultern. „Ein neues Kissen ist rasch beschafft und die Federn bald zusammengefegt. Wir werden Mrs. Hudson etwas unter die Arme greifen – sie war den ganzen Nachmittag unterwegs, um Basil zu suchen und ist sicherlich erschöpft – und danach werde dich zum Dinner bei Marcini’s einladen.“ 

Daran, dass ich nach einem hektischen Tag ebenfalls erschöpft sein würde, dachte er offenbar nicht. Doch wieder schwieg ich.

Holmes beugte sich vor und küsste mich. „Und später wird sich dann sicherlich etwas finden, um deine Laune noch ein wenig mehr zu heben.“ Damit löste er sich von mir, um nach unten zu gehen. 

Mein Ärger war nicht völlig verflogen, doch die Aussicht auf einen ruhigen Abend und das verheißungsvolle Versprechen für die Nacht, milderten ihn erheblich. 

Zumindest verspürte ich nicht mehr das Verlangen, meinen Armeerevolver zu holen und ein paar Schießübungen auf den Kater zu veranstalten...

Doch das zerfetzte Kissen war nicht das Ende von Basils Kapriolen - ganz im Gegenteil!

 

* * *

 

Der graue Kater erwies sich als ein wahrer Ausbrecherkönig. Mrs. Hudson versprach mir zwar, ihn bei sich zu behalten, doch er entwischte ihr immer wieder. 

Im allgemeinen ließ Mrs. Hudson meine private Post – alles andere ging ohnehin an die Praxis - auf einem kleinen Tischchen im Korridor ihrer Wohnung liegen, so dass ich sie mitnehmen konnte, wenn ich nach Hause kam. Holmes, der gerade einen kleineren Fall übernommen hatte, bei dem es sich um die Wiederbeschaffung bei einem Einbruch gestohlener Dokumente handelte, war deshalb nur zu unregelmäßigen Zeiten in der Baker Street. So kam es, dass mehr Post auf dem Tischchen lag, als üblich, da Holmes sonst seine Briefe sofort zu holen pflegte.

Gerade dieses Tischchen allerdings hatte sich Basil seit kurzem als Lauerplatz ausgesucht. Nun, da er die Post einfach zur Seite schob, oder sich darauf niederließ – wie ich aus anhaftenden Katzenhaaren und einem gelegentlichen schmutzigen Pfotenabdruck schloss – duldete ich es. 

Doch eines Nachmittags kehrte ich nach Hause zurück und fand den Fußboden im Korridor mit zerfetztem Papier bedeckt. Von Basil war weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken. 

Ich ahnte bereits Übles, als ich mich bückte und einen Papierfetzen aufhob. ohn Wa, las ich darauf – und: er Str. Ich musste wirklich nicht die deduktiven Fähigkeiten eines Sherlock Holmes aufweisen können, um daraus zu schließen, dass es sich bei dem Papierstreifen einst um einen Brief - der an mich adressiert gewesen war – gehandelt hatte. 

Hastig sammelte ich auch die restlichen Papierstücke ein. Ihrer Anzahl nach, musste es sich mindestens um zwei Briefe handeln. Als ich sie in Händen hielt, fühlte ich Zorn – aber auch eine eisige Befriedigung. Da Holmes heute bis spät außer Haus sein würde, weil er außerhalb Londons Nachforschungen anstellte, hatte auch er seine Post noch nicht an sich genommen – also konnten auch an ihn gerichtete Briefe Basils Krallen zum Opfer gefallen sein. Vielleicht würde das seine Langmut gegenüber Basils „Streichen“ etwas beeinflussen. 

Doch dann entdeckte ich einen säuberlichen Stoß mit Briefen, ganz nach hinten an die Wand geschoben, diesen hatte ich in meiner gerechten Entrüstung bisher übersehen. Ah, vielleicht hatte ich den Gauner durch mein Eintreten bei seinem Vernichtungswerk gestört und es war zumindest ein Teil der Post gerettet worden. Doch während ich sie durchblätterte, wurde meine Laune immer dunkler – bis sie schließlich so rabenschwarz wie Basils Seele war. In dem Poststapel befanden sich aus-schließlich Briefe an Holmes - während die an mich gerichteten Umschläge in Fetzen auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. Fast wollte ich argwöhnen, dass der Kater lesen konnte... aber schob diesen lächerlichen Gedanken rasch zur Seite. Ein dummer Zufall.

Und so verbrachte ich einen höchst vergnüglichen Abend damit, meine Briefe - unter Zuhilfenahme einer beträchtlichen Menge Papierleims – zu rekonstruieren. Holmes hatte mir seine Hilfe angeboten, die ich jedoch verbissen ablehnte. Es handelte sich um ein Schreiben meines Anwalts über eine Formsache und den Brief einer ältlichen Verwandten in Yorkshire, deren zitterige Schrift ohnehin nicht einfach zu entziffern war. 

Oh ja und gleich am nächsten Tag brachte ich eigenhändig einen kleinen, aus Blech geformten Korb neben der Eingangstüre – und natürlich außerhalb Katzenreichweite - an und bat Mrs. Hudson, künftig die Post durch den Schlitz im Oberteil des Korbes einzuwerfen. 

Sie gab vor, meine Empörung nicht zu verstehen, fügte sich jedoch meinem Wunsch. Genauso wie ich Holmes Amüsement mit eisernem Schweigen ertrug, als ich ihm seinen Schlüssel zu dem kleinen Vorhängeschloss überreichte, dass den Briefkorb sicherte.

Eine Woche himmlischen Friedens folgte. Basil blieb in Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung – oder begab sich zumindest nur herauf, wenn ich nicht da war, da ich ihn weder zu hören noch zu sehen bekam. Fast schon wähnte ich mich in Sicherheit...

 

* * *

 

Eines Nachmittags erwachte ich plötzlich. Die Zeitung noch auf meinem Schoß, war ich über meiner Lektüre eingenickt. Ich räkelte mich und streckte mich und genoss die Wärme, die das frisch geschürte Feuer ausstrahlte. Offenbar war Mrs. Hudson gerade hier gewesen, um sich darum zu kümmern, die gute Seele, da das gebrauchte Teegeschirr – nur für eine Person, Holmes hatte noch zu tun – abgeräumt war. Ein harziger Duft nach Holz füllte den Raum.

Da fiel mein Blick auf Basil, der es sich auf Holmes Sessel neben dem meinem bequem gemacht hatte. Ich war in friedlicher Stimmung und fühlte mich zudem zu behaglich, um mir die Mühe zu machen, ihn zu verjagen. 

Trotzdem nahm ich mir vor, ihn im Auge zu behalten – vor allem, sollte er etwa Anstalten machen, sich auf meinen Schreibtisch zu begeben. Ich hatte das umgeworfene Tintenglas und die überall hinterlassenen Katzenspuren noch nicht vergessen. Selbst eine Woche später und nach mehreren intensive Reinigungen des Raumes, sowie der Katze selbst, tauchten unverhofft irgendwo Abdrücke seiner Pfoten auf und dies bevorzugt auf wichtigen Dokumenten. 

Einige Zeit später, in der wir uns gegenseitig fixiert hatten, wurde die Tür geöffnet – Holmes trat ein. 

Ich drehte mich um und auch Basil erhob sich, um Holmes langsam entgegen zu schlendern. Er strich ihm zur Begrüßung einmal um die Beine und verschwand dann hinter Holmes durch die Tür.

Ich schlüpfte in meine Pantoffeln, die ich abgestreift hatte, um meine eiskalten Füße Richtung Feuer zu strecken und wieder zu erwärmen – ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause einem plötzlichen Regenschauer zum Opfer gefallen. Und... oh, es war widerwärtig. Das Innere der Pantoffeln war tropfend nass, als wäre ich mit ihnen in den Regen gekommen, nicht mit meinen Straßenschuhen. 

Noch völlig ahnungslos zog ich die Füße zurück – und der scharfe Gestank von Katzenurin stieg in die Luft, durchdrang den angenehmen Geruch des Feuers.

Basil hatte es nur Holmes Beschwichtigungskünsten zu verdanken, dass er diese Eskapade überlebte. Und Mrs. Hudsons Geistesgegenwart, die Basil in ihr Schlafzimmer sperrte und es verteidigte, als ich – mit nackten Füßen und mit dem Revolver in der Hand – die Treppe hinabgestürmt kam.

Damit waren die Kriegshandlungen zwischen Basil und mir eröffnet. 

 

* * *

 

Einige Zeit später fand ich mein länger vermisstes Notizbuch durch einen Zufall unter der Ottomane im Separate. Der lederne Einband wies Bissspuren auf und die Blätter waren angenagt. 

Ich rächte mich dafür, indem ich vom Fenster aus eine Waschschüssel voll eiskaltem Wasser über Basil ausschüttete, als ich ihn im Hinterhof in der Sonne liegen sah.

Die Schnürsenkel all meiner Schuhe wurden durch genagt – ich schüttete ein Abführmittel in Basils Napf. Eine nicht sehr überlegte Tat und ganz bestimmt der schlechteste Einfall meines Lebens... Basil benutzte einfach mein Bett als Katzentoilette.

Als ich mich schließlich in Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung stahl, um Pfeffer in Basils Katzenkorb zu streuen – er hatte mich in den Daumen gebissen, als ich ihn aus meinem Sessel verjagen wollte – stellte mich Holmes zur Rede.

Nur widerwillig ließ ich mir von ihm die Pfefferbüchse entwinden und nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer bringen, wo Holmes mich bat, auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Er selbst blieb vor mir stehen.

„Ich mache mir allmählich Sorgen, John. Dein Verhältnis zu Basil ist... etwas gespannt.“

„Gespannt?“, brauste ich auf. „Diese Höllenkatze macht mir das Leben schwer, wo sie nur kann.“

Holmes drückte mich zurück aufs Bett. „Bitte, beruhige dich.“ Er setzte sich neben mich und nahm meine Hand. „Ich versuche nur den Grund für die Feindseligkeiten zwischen dir und dem Kater zu begreifen. Weder Mrs. Hudson noch ich haben in dieser Hinsicht ein Problem.“

Das war ein weiterer Punkt. Ich schämte mich bisher, es einzugestehen, aber ich war auf den Kater eifersüchtig. Jede Aufmerksamkeit, die Holmes dem Tier in meiner Gegenwart zu-kommen ließ, überwachte ich mit Argusaugen. Es kränkte mich tief, dass es einer Katze erlaubt war, sich in aller Öffentlichkeit und sogar Anwesenheit Dritter neben Holmes zu setzen, den Kopf an seinem Arm oder Bein zu reiben und so ganz offen Zuneigung zu zeigen.

Etwas, dass mir aller Voraussicht nach mein Leben lang versagt bleiben würde. 

„Vermutlich mag er mich ganz einfach nicht“, erwiderte ich. Mit einem Male fühlte ich mich nur noch müde. Der Kleinkrieg mit der Katze zehrte an meinen Nerven, dazu kam die Praxis, die mich mehr und mehr in Anspruch nahm.

Wie so vieles, war auch meine Erschöpfung Holmes nicht entgangen. Er wechselte das Thema. „Ich habe einen neuen Fall“, berichtete er mir. 

„Worum geht es, wenn ich fragen darf?“

Holmes lächelte. „Nein, das kann ich noch nicht verraten. Wir werden morgen früh abreisen.“

„Wir?“ Ich hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, aber meine Partner im Stich zu lassen, erschien mit nicht richtig. „Ich werde dich leider nicht begleiten können, die Praxis...“

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und mit deinen Partnern gesprochen. Sie werden eine Vertretung für dich finden.“ Holmes blickte mich erwartungsvoll an.

Eigentlich hätte ich ihm böse sein sollen, dass er über meinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte, doch ich konnte es nicht, als er mich so bittend ansah. „Nun gut, ich komme mit. Wohin wird die Reise gehen?“

„Nach Southend-on-Sea.“ Holmes stand auf. „Doch mehr darf ich noch nicht verraten.“ 

Ah, Southend-on-Sea. Ein beliebter Bade- und Kurort, bekannt für seine gute Luft, weite Sandstrände und direkt am Meer gelegene Pensionen. Und vielleicht auch Schauplatz eines mysteriösen Verbrechens? Ich verließ Holmes voll Vorfreude, um zu packen.

 

* * *

 

Sehr früh am nächsten Morgen bestiegen wir in Waterloo-Station einen der Sonderzüge, die die Bahn in der Ferienzeit zur Verfügung stellte. Viele Londoner verließen mit ihrer Familie die Stadt, um der stickigen Hitze der Großstadt zu entkommen. Wer Verwandte oder Freunde auf dem Land hatte, ging dorthin in die Sommerfrische. Wer es sich leisten konnte, reiste auf den Kontinent. Und wer über kein so großes Vermögen oder auch nicht über die Ambition verfügte, England zu verlassen, verbrachte die Ferien in einem der Badeorte an der Küste. Täglich verließen mehrere Sonderzüge die Bahnhöfe in Richtung Bournemouth, Brighton, Portsmouth oder Southend-on-Sea. Wobei letzterer als eher kostspielig und mondän galt. 

Nach einer angenehmen Fahrt in einem reservierten Abteil erreichten wir den Bahnhof von Southend-on-Sea. Hier erwartete uns bereits eine Droschke, in die unser Gepäck verladen wurde. Es war offensichtlich alles organisiert. 

Während der Fahrt zu unserer Unterkunft wurde meine Neugierde übergroß und ich begann Holmes mit Bitten zu bestürmen, mir mehr über unseren Aufenthalt hier zu berichten. Doch Holmes ließ sich nicht erweichen, er beharrte darauf, mir nichts verraten zu dürfen.

Mit sanften Ruckeln kam die Kutsche zum Stehen. „Ah, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht“, sagte Holmes. „Es geht los, Watson.“

Neugierig folgte ich ihm aus der Droschke. Wir befanden uns direkt am Meer. 

Zwischen den langgestreckten Dünen erhob sich auf einer Klippe ein schlichtes Holzhaus mit leuchtend rotem Dach. Dorthin schaffte gerade der Kutscher unser Gepäck, während Holmes mich ein Stück den Strand entlang führte.

Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. Ich stoppte ebenfalls und blickte der Droschke nach, die wohl in die Stadt zurückkehrte.

„Nun, ich habe ein Geständnis zu machen.“ 

Als Holmes dies sagte, wandte ich mich ihm wieder zu. „Ein Geständnis?“, wiederholte ich mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Holmes breitete die Arme aus. „Es gibt keinen Fall in Southend-on-Sea.“

„Keinen Fall?“

„Nein. Es erschien mir als das einzige Mittel, dich aus London zu locken. John, ich bedauere, dich belogen zu haben, doch sah ich keine andere Möglichkeit. Du brauchst Erholung, doch du hättest dich in jedem Falle geweigert, die Praxis im Stich zu lassen. Deshalb musste ich zu dieser kleinen List greifen.“ 

Er blickte mich mit bekümmertem Gesicht an – und glich in diesem Moment so sehr einem Jungen, der mit der Hand in der Keksbüchse ertappt worden war, dass ich ihm nicht böse sein konnte. Im Gegenteil, ich fühlte mich gerührt ob seiner Sorge. Ich schluckte, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Danke.“ Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen und mehr war wohl auch nicht nötig, denn er erwiderte stumm den Druck meiner Hand.

Nach einer Weile räusperte ich mich und wies mit der Hand zu dem Haus auf der Klippe. „Es ist etwas klein für eine Pension.“

Holmes lachte. „Es ist ein altes Fischerhaus, das als Ferienunterkunft zu mieten war. Ich dachte, wir hätten dort mehr Privatsphäre, als in einer Pension – auch wenn wir im Gegenzug auf etwas Komfort verzichten müssen. Jeden Morgen wird für zwei Stunden eine Frau aus der Stadt kommen und uns mit allem Notwendigen versorgen, das ist so üblich, wenn man das Haus mietet.“ Wir hatten uns in Bewegung gesetzt, während er sprach. 

Jetzt blieb Holmes stehen und blickte mich an. „Meist wird das Haus aufgrund seiner einsamen Lage an frisch vermählte Eheleute vermietet.“

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss – was meinen Gefährten erneut zum Lachen reizte.

„Ich denke, wir werden es auch gut zu nutzen wissen“, sagte er. Es klang in meinen Ohren wie ein Versprechen. Wir setzten unseren Weg zum Haus fort. 

 

* * *

 

Man hatte von meinem Schlafzimmer aus einen herrlichen Blick auf das Meer. Es war nach Osten ausgerichtet, so dass man mit der aufgehenden Sonne geweckt wurde. Holmes Schlafzimmer lag nach Westen, von einer kleinen Veranda aus, auf die man von dort aus gelangte, konnte man den Sonnenuntergang beobachten.

Wir waren dort wirklich völlig ungestört. Die Frau, die uns den Haushalt besorgte, bekamen wir kaum zu Gesicht. Wir verbrachten unsere Zeit damit, die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Southend-on-Sea zu erkunden, lange Strandspaziergänge zu machen und ruhige Abende im Gespräch auf der Veranda oder bei schlechtem Wetter in der Bibliothek zu verleben. Und das Schönste war, dass wir jeden Abend gemeinsam in einem Bett einschlafen konnten, ohne Sorge haben zu müssen, jemand könnte mitten in der Nacht unsere Hilfe benötigen und uns so entdecken. 

Ich vergaß darüber sogar den Plagegeist Basil und selbst sein Abschiedsgeschenk – meine komplette Garderobe war voll Katzenhaar – konnte mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als sie aus meinen Anzügen gebürstet waren, hatte ich ihn bereits wieder vergessen.

Doch leider endeten auch diese zwei Wochen und wir kehrten nach London zurück.

 

* * *

 

Ich spürte meine Anspannung wieder zunehmen, als unsere Droschke in die Baker Street einbog – argwöhnte ich doch, Basil hätte es inzwischen geschafft, unsere Wohnung etwa in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen oder dergleichen. 

Doch Mrs. Hudson hatte keinerlei Schreckensmeldungen für uns. 

Ein vielversprechender Beginn. Aber meine Erleichterung verflüchtigte sich, als wir die Treppen hochstiegen – der Kutscher brachte unser Gepäck – und ich Basil im Schatten von Mrs. Hudsons Wohnungstür kauern sah. Die Ohren angelegt, entblößte er fauchend seine Fangzähne.

 

* * *

 

Überraschenderweise verhielt sich der Kater jedoch tagelang ruhig. Und dies machte wiederum mich sehr nervös. Sehr zur Holmes und Mrs. Hudsons Beunruhigung, wie mir schien. Doch konnte ich einfach nicht glauben, dass eine zweiwöchige Abwesenheit gereicht hatten, um den Kater mir gegenüber in ein artiges und sanftmütiges Geschöpf zu verwandeln.

Ich wartete auf den nächsten Überfall. Und er kam...

 

* * *

 

Ich hatte die Nacht in Holmes Zimmer verbracht und als ich mich am Morgen in meinem eigenen Schlafzimmer ankleidete, vermisste ich meine goldene Uhr. Ich erinnerte mich, sie auf die Kommode in Holmes Zimmer gelegt zu haben und betrat dieses nach kurzem Klopfen. 

Holmes war noch mit der Morgentoilette beschäftigt und lächelte mir nur zu. Ich nahm die Uhr und befestigte sie an meiner Weste. Dann verließ ich das Zimmer durch die Tür.

In diesem Augenblick verwandelte sich der Boden unter mir in eine glitschige Rutschbahn. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte davon und schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Um mich wurde es dunkel. 

Der scharfe Geruch von Riechsalz stach in meine Nase und brachte mich zu Bewusstsein. Holmes rechter Arm lag um meine Schultern und stützte mich. Mit der linken Hand hielt er mir das Riechsalz vor die Nase. Ich nieste und schlug die Augen auf. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Besorgnis und Erleichterung mischten sich in Holmes Stimme. Er war blass vor Schreck.

Ich beging den Fehler, zu nicken und ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch meinen Kopf. Einen Moment lang tanzten schwarze Flecken vor meinen Augen, dann wurde mein Sichtfeld wieder klar. „Ja, ich denke schon“, flüsterte ich. „Was ist passiert?“

Holmes runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hörte ein seltsames Geräusch und kam nachsehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, du bist ausgeglitten und mit dem Kopf an die Wand gefallen.“

„Ausgeglitten?“ Ich bewegte nur die Augen, als ich mich umsah. Auf dem Boden direkt vor der Tür lag eine blutige Masse. „Was ist das?“ Gleichzeitig griff ich mir erschrocken an den Kopf – doch ich hatte keine Verletzung. 

Holmes blickte flüchtig hin und sah dann wieder mich an. „Ich vermute, das war eine tote Ratte. Du bist wohl auf sie getreten.“ 

Ich machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch sofort hielt er mich zurück. „Langsam“, mahnte Holmes. „Lass’ mich dir helfen.“ 

Schließlich stand ich wieder auf meinen Beinen, wenn auch nicht allzu sicher. „Moment, sagtest du eine tote Ratte?“

Holmes wollte mich in mein Schlafzimmer bringen, doch dagegen wehrte ich mich und er führte mich in den Wohnbereich, wo ich mich am Frühstückstisch niederließ. 

„Eine tote Ratte?“, wiederholte ich, als er mir gegenüber Platz genommen hatte. „Wie kommt eine tote Ratte hierher?“

Holmes wich meinem Blick aus. „Ich denke, Basil hat sie vor die Tür gelegt.“

Natürlich. Er legte regelmäßig Mäuse und Ratten vor die Hintertür, wie Katzen das wohl gerne taten. Und offenbar hatte er beschlossen, seine Liebesgaben nun auch auf unsere Wohnung auszudehnen. Doch für mich war in diesem Moment Schluss.

„Dieser Kater wird unsere Wohnung verlassen, oder ich werde es“, sagte ich ruhig. 

Holmes sah mich an. „Hältst du das nicht für eine sehr harte Strafe? Er hat es...“

„Ich weiß, dass du denkst, er hat es nicht mit Absicht gemacht, aber ich habe die Nase voll. Ich hätte ihm zwischen den Mülltonnen liegen lassen“, ereiferte ich mich. „Aber wenn es dir mehr zusagt, mit dieser Höllenkatze zusammen zu leben...“ Ich erhob mich, die Hand an meinen schmerzenden Kopf gelegt und kehrte in mein Schlafzimmer zurück – einen großen Bogen um die Schweinerei vor Holmes Tür machend. 

 

* * *

 

Mrs. Hudson zeigte sich wenig begeistert, als ich ihr von meinem Beschluss berichtete. Doch Holmes stellte sich auf meine Seite. Also war es beschlossene Sache, dass Basil die Baker Street 221 B zu verlassen hatte. 

Doch wohin mit dem Tier? Ich fürchtete, dass er womöglich noch vor uns wieder zurück sein würde, setzten wir ihn irgendwo aus. Es blieb also die Alternative, eine Anzeige in die Zeitungen zu stellen, dass wir einen Kater abzugeben hatten. 

Doch dagegen hatte Mrs. Hudson Einwände – sie fürchtete, dass Basil auf diese Weise nicht in gute Hände geraten würde. 

Und dann kam ich auf eine Lösung, die alle Seiten zufrieden stellen sollte. Ein neues Heim für Basil, in dem er sicherlich nach Strich und Faden verwöhnt werden würde, was auch Mrs. Hudson beruhigen sollte – und ich meine Ruhe, mein Heim und Holmes für mich allein.

Ich packte einen fauchenden Basil am Nacken und stopfte ihn in einem Transportkäfig. Dann ließ ich mir von Mrs. Hudson ein rotes Band geben und band es als Schleife darum. Sie tupfte sich unablässig die Augen mit einem Spitzentüchlein und winkte mir hinterher, als ich mit dem Kater das Haus verließ.

Violetta war von meinem Geschenk entzückt. Mrs. Brownings weniger, doch sie weigerte sich nicht, als ich ihr sagte, es wäre für ihre Tochter sehr gut, sich um ein Haustier zu kümmern. Ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber kühlte merklich ab und ich rechnete nicht mehr, in Zukunft noch zu ihr gerufen zu werden.

Als ich ihr Haus verließ, atmete ich befreit auf. Das Leben war wieder schön.

 

Ende


End file.
